Red Moon  An Emmett Cullen Fan Fic
by Romeo34543
Summary: I couldnt struggle anymore. I fell to my knees. I fell silent. All my immortal strength had dissapeared. My eyes didn't move from the fiery mound infront of me. I felt like nothing was holding me here anymore, as I watched my angel burn.
1. Chapter 1

Red Moon

Epilogue

This couldn't be happening. I wouldn't let it happen. They would have to tear me into a billion pieces before I'd stop fighting this. Even when they burned me I'd make my ash choke and blind them. I'd destroy everything about their decidant excistance if they tore my heart away from me.

I growled, hissed, snarled and spat as I watched them come to their decision. The vampires restraining me where having a hard time. It was taking four of them allready.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" I screamed, but the inevitable was coming. I would still fight it.

I watched her stand there infront of the judge, jury and executioner. She didn't move, still as the witnesses around us. Her golden hair shimmered as bright as her skin in the only beam of sunlight that filterred through a small window above, like some higher power was damning her, making sure all the evil in this god forsaken hall forcused on her.

"You know your crime?" Aro said softly.

I wanted to rip his mouth off.

She nodded, still poised. She would show no weakness, no fear.

"Then you know that justice must me done? You do not only risk you loved ones lives, but the exposure of our entire world." he mused, looking past her to me.

"I ended the crime myself, I don't..."

"HA! You think that matters?" Caius interupted. His crimson eyes full of joy and bloodlust. He wouldn't wait much longer. "Foolish girl! You will pay..."

"DO NOT INTERUPT ME " she screamed.

I grinned. Through all my rage I still thought, _That's my girl._

"How dare you" Caius hissed bolting out of his seat.

"I don't care what you do to me! I know the law. I know the importance of why you keep it. Do what you want to me. I won't run. But, leave Emmett alone. He didnt know anything as I'm sure Aro has allready seen." She laughed, it was such a beautiful laugh. "But, I do think its about time the law changed hands"

She spat venom at Caius's feet and turned. She was infront of me in less than a second.

I was still struggling against the brutes beside me. She smiled, and pride flashed in her eyes. She knew I'd take half of this room down if I was let loose.

I went still as she raised her hand to my hair. She delicatly played with one of my curls, and moved her hand down my face onto one of my dimples. She smiled again.

"They'd hunt us forever if we tried to run, you know that. Let it end here." She leaned in to my ear and whispered so softly that only I could hear. "Find an end to them, Emmett. Your stronger than all of them put together. You can change it...I love you, allways"

She kissed me. A kiss to end all kisses. Her lips where so soft. She pulled back and began to walk away, holding her gaze on me for as long as she could.

"Rose no...PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!" I roared.

"Dont fight them here. Please baby." She turned to Aro. "Make your verdict"

Caius spoke allmost instantly. "You will burn for your crimes! And the witnesses will be sent forth to spread your story. You will be destroyed"

Jane giggled. I screamed louder. 3 more of their guard had come to help restrain me.

Felix had stepped forward with Demetri beside him. They where beside Rosalie now, holding an arm each.

"Do it!" Caius commanded, his voice filled with poisonous euphoria.

And they tore. It was over in an instant.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

I couldnt struggle anymore. I fell to my knees. I fell silent. All my immortal strength had dissapeared. My eyes didn't move from the fiery mound infront of me. I felt like nothing was holding me here anymore, as I watched my angel burn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

When my Angel fell

What she'd said was right. What Aro had seen was right. I hadn't known anything.

There was a moment back in Forks that I can look back on and see as the trigger. Me and my family had gone to play baseball; it was Bella's idea. It would be her first game as a vampire.

So there we all where in the clearing. We played a few games but eventually started mucking around. Me and Jasper practising some new fighting moves, Alice and Rosalie browsing through a clothing catalogue they had insisted on bringing and Carlisle and Esme walking human pace around our baseball field hand in hand. Jacob was sprinting around the length of the whole clearing barking his wolfy laugh with Nessie on his back and Bella and Edward hot on his heels.

As much as she'd grown in the 2 months after the confrontation with those Volturi scum she allways made sure these games where regular occurances. Jacob would run with Nessie and try to avoid Edward and Bella. Edward tried his hardest not to read Jacob's intentions in his head and try not to see when he'd change direction or speed up. Not that his mind reading would help, Jacob had devolped quite a skill in keeping thoughts private.

It was a pretty amazing sight though. That wolf could _move_! And for his size his manoeuvrability was awesome. I'd had a few thoughts every now and again of asking if he'd want to rough house. What a fight that would be. Edward talked me out of it though, his Alpha instincts could kick in a bit too much, could turn nasty.

I watched them all racing around, Nessie laughing and giggling everytime her Mom or Dad would allmost get them.

Bella had caught Jacob off guard after a while. He'd turned too wide. Bella dived forward, grabbed Renesmee from Jacobs back and landed perfectly. Edward ran to their side, all of them laughing with Jacob next to them barking playfull.

I'd allready beaten Jasper in our own game, we'd sat to watch this game of tag. As it ended I'd turned my head to look at Rose.

Her eyes! There was something there as she gazed at Bella and Nessie laughing and smiling. Something I hadn't seen before, something that scared the shit out of me in all honesty. Rose saw me looking at her. She met my eyes.

And then gone. She was back talking clothes with Alice as though nothing happened. I wasn't quite sure what to make of it. I shook it off.

We all arrived at home. The usual day to day business was going on. Alice had stayed out with Jasper to hunt, Carlisle was reading a massive book, Esme had bought a harp recently so she was playing on that (allmost perfect allready of course), Bella, Edward and Nessie had headed back to their cottage and Jacob had gone to see his dad.

I decided to play a new fighting game I'd bought. There I sat shooting away, blowing things up and loving it. Rose was upstairs on her own computer ordering the clothes her and Alice had been discussing earlier.

An hour past and then the house changed. Rose's scent was a fraction weaker. I shut down the computer and sprinted upstairs with a sudden craving to kiss my beautiful woman.

"Rose, how about you and me go for some...Rose?"

She wasn't in her room, hmm.

I knew what was going on. These games had been played before. She'd go hide, I'd hunt her down and then we'd 'play' properly. I grinned and dived out of her window chasing full speed along her trail. The other times we'd done this I liked to imagine what kind of skimpy lingerie she'd be wearing. I took an extra deep breath trying to smell any of the familiar fabric from some of my favourite sets but she was still wearing the same clothes as earlyer as far as I could tell.

I carried on running. I blurred past the trees and smashed through some of the smaller boulders in my way, the thrill of finding my baby pushing me faster. I loved these games.

But it all turned serious. I'd usually find her by now. Or she'd jump out at me. I'd been running for longer than I was used to. I came to a sudden stop as I reached the top of cliff over looking the ocean. Her trail had ended and even though I wasn't the best tracker I knew I couldn't trace her if she'd dived in. I looked around taking in the scene and scents, this was definitley where the scent ended. I started getting frustrated and walked up and down the cliff edge wondering what was going on. I kicked a rock on the floor and it soared out into the ocean.

A memory that I'd shoved right back in my head jumped to the front. Her eyes, the intensity of that gaze today on the baseball field.

I turned without hesitation and bolted through the forest. I pushed myself faster than usual. Something didn't feel right. I reached the house and jumped straight back through the window I'd used earlier. I pulled open the closet doors...a handfull of her clothes where gone. I sprinted out of the room and down the stairs heading for the garage. I barely noticed Alice and Jasper watch me fly past, or Carlisle calling after me.

I reached the garage and looked at the hooks where we kept our back packs...Rosalie's was gone.

"Aaargh" I growled.

"Emmett!" Jasper shouted from the living room. I was stood next to him in a split second.

He, Carlisle and Esme where stood around Alice who's eyes where looking elsewhere.

I knelt beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Alice?...What do you see?"

Her eyes re-focused, the vision must of ended. She turned her head towards me.

"Rosalie...she's gone"

A heavy door opening snapped me from my memories. Why wasn't I ripping this place apart? Where had my strength gone? Did my angel take it with her?

I looked up to see Jane's wicked face looking down at me.

"You can leave now. The sun's set. Dont think about doing anything stupid" she smiled.

I pulled myself from the floor and walked past her into a long corridor. She shut the door behind me with a loud bang. I looked at her one more time. How I would love to rip her face off. Venomous little witch, I'd destroy her soon enough.

I turned my back on her and headed down the corridor towards the exit.

"She was very pretty wasn't she?" Jane laughed.

My strength rushed back. I twisted and lunged with speed I didn't think I was capable of. It was irrelevant, I was on the floor before I'd even had time to clear half of the distance.

Pain seered through me. I'd never felt anything like it. It felt like my skin was cracking, blistering, boiling. It felt like my brain had been stabbed with thousands of flaming daggers. I'd only felt burning like this once before.

The pain stopped. Jane laughed again.

"Silly really. You'd do well to stay down, unless you wish me to call Felix? You'd soon be with your wife"

Jane turned and walked away leaving me still on the floor. I listened to her footsteps slowly fade away into the distance. When it was just me and the darkness I screamed. I stood in a flash and pounded the stone walls with my fists. The bricks crumbled and shattered. My knuckles cracked and healed over again and again.

By the time I stopped there was a massive dent.

This couldn't be real. Rose couldn't be gone.

_But she is...she is gone_

I screamed again and threw one last punch at the wall.

I would end it. I would end them. She thought I could do it. But how? I was usually a 'fight first ask questions later' kind of guy but I'd be an idiot to think the Volturi where weak and easily disposed of.

But I would do it. I'd find a way. I'd bring them down. It wasn't just my Rose's last words, but I thought of Nessie aswell, they would eventually come back with some new claim against her innocence and ability to keep the secret. And I thought of every other vampire who wanted to live freely, away from Aro's power hungry hands and his twisted guard.

But the pain...I could hardly stand it. Only now could I understand what Edward felt when he thought Bella had died. Poor guy. It really was like a whole part of me had died, vanished, turned to dust and left no trace of future happiness.

But her last words soothed me. She had loved me just like I had loved her. And she wanted me to end this. I would do it!

I took a breath, feeling the pain ripple through me and darted down the corridor. I needed to get out of this place. I had things to do.


End file.
